yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Telefon/Yenişehir/Kaymakamlık santral/Siemens Profiset 3030
Telefona tuş proğramlama * 91 Tuş seç tuş değitir(oklarla) Temel özellikler Santral numaraları Kullanım kılavuzu Eğer bu eklentide resimler varsa, görüntülenmeyecekler. Orijinal eklentiyi indir Page 1 HiPath 1100HiPath 1120HiPath 1150HiPath 1190Analog telephones DTMF and DPQuick Reference GuideKBA.book Seite 1 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 2 2Explanation of symbolsNumbering PlanSeizure of an external lineSymbolExplanation(d)If you are using an MF analog telephone, press the Flash key.ll, q,p...Enter numbers, keys, password, internal or external numbers, etc.wSignaling with a short beepnLift the handset.sStart conversationtReplace the handsetDescriptionHiPath 1120HiPath 1150HiPath 1190External line801 to 808801 to 832801 to 845Extension, including S011 to 3011 to 60610 to 645101 to 240Group of external lines0, 890 to 899Internal subscriber group770 to 779Hunt Groups (HG) 780 to 789UCD subscriber group790 to 799Carrier9EVM - Default internal number790EVM - Message ports7491 to 7492EVM - Virtual ports 744 to 747Fax/DID - Virtual Message ports740 to 743USB/CAPI line10100Substitution for * and #75 and 76 (accordingly)FeatureCodeExternal calln dpsExternal call using a group of exter-nal linesn lmd.lmmpexternal line sSeizure of a specific external linen lde.lhipsInternet AccessActivationn qlhgpexternal line tInternet AccessDeactivationn rlhgpexternal line tKBA.book Seite 2 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 3 3Functions used when making callsExternal line reservationBusy1Wait forwtPhone rings.npexternalsor2)Wait for (d) qiltPhone rings.npexternalsFeatureCodeSystem speed dialingn qk+ ddd . fhmsIndividual speed dialingn qk+ qd . qhsIndividual speed dialing Programmingn qmf+ qd . qhpwait for w tSpeakerphone auto-answering modeActivationn qmjwaitw tSpeakerphone auto-answering ModeDeactivationn rmjwaitw tDirect communication callqldpextension with a system telephonewait forw srecord messageInternal callnpextension sCalling a call group (CG)n kkd . kkmsCalling a Hunt Group (HG)n kld . klmsUCD subscriber groupn kmd . kmmsUrgent Call(busy extension)1)np(busy) Waitw sor2) np(busy) (d) qilsHotline(If programmed)nsWarmline(If programmed)nWait for sOverrideBusy extensionnpbusy (d)qjfsLCR Bypassn qhipCarrier + number sSilent Monitoringbusy extensionn qmhhpbusy extensionsRecallActivation (Extension does not answer or is busy)1)npno answer (d) qilw tWait. Phone rings nsor2) Wait forwtWait. Phone rings nsCallbackDeactivationn riltKBA.book Seite 3 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 4 4Functions used during callsFunctions used when receiving callsCarriern msUsing a temporary MSN to make aCalln qhepMSN slot or MSN numberpexternal line pexternal number sFeatureCodeAccount coden qjdpacc. codepnumber sConferences(d)ps(d)qgsConsultation(To end a consultation wait for replace-ment of handset)s(d)psParkings(d)qij+ d.mtRetrieving a parkedcalln rij+ d.msRetrieving a parked external calln qjg+ plinesToggle(Use after consultation, for answering a second or urgent call)s(d)qfsSuffix Dialing(Must be activated at each new call)sqigpdataRetrieving a Call on Hold s(d)qds(if busy or no answer)ors(d)s(for MF telephones if no answer)Transfer(When an external analog line pro-grammed as “Type of answering sig-nal” or a digital line is being used, you must wait for an answer before trans-ferring the cal . For transfers withoutconsultation, there is no need to waitbefore answering)Internal/Externals(d)pnumber ( s) tFeatureCodeAccessing your mailboxnpVoice mail groupsAnswering Callwaitings(d)qiisors(d)qfsGroup pickupn qiksIndividual pickupn qimpextensionsCall forwarding on an analog line:Call forwarding to an external num-bern qeepexternal line tInternal call forwardingn qeepextension, voice mail group, Call group or Fax/DID tKBA.book Seite 4 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 5 5Miscellaneous functionsCall forwardingDeactivationn reetCall forward no answer or busy Activationn qehpextension, Voice mail group,Call group or external line tCall forward no answer or busy Deactivation n rehtDo not disturbActivationn qmkw tDo not disturbDeactivationn rmkw tEVM:Consultation at the extension being usedn kmdVM groupppasswordsConsultation from another exten-sionn kmdVM groupppassword + extension sConsultation from an external linespyour external numberqppassword + extension sFeatureCodeEntrance telephoneDoor Openers(d)qjeorn(d)qjepextension General alarm Deactivationn rmhehppasswordtElectronic lock password changen qmgpcurrent password pnew pass-wordpconfirm new passwordw tElectronic lockActivationn qjjppassword w tElectronic lockDeactivationn rjjppassword w tBusy signal when extension is busyActivationn qmheew tBusy signal when extension is busyDeactivationn rmheew tSystem programming modeActivationn qmippassword pcodesDeactivating Features(Call forwarding, do not disturb, head-set, data protection, alarm clock, recal ,speakerphone auto-answering)n rdw tLanguage/Country settingsn qmhefpcountry codetCall Group (CG) and Hunt Group (HG) Loginn qlipspecific grouptorn qli qall groupstKBA.book Seite 5 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 6 6Alarm clockCall Group (CG) and Hunt Group (HG) Logoutn rlipspecific grouptorn rli rall groupstRoom monitor(Babyphone)n qllw sMusic on HoldActivationn qmhedMusicMusic on HoldDeactivationn rmhedortRemote configurationHiPath 1100 Managern qmmfw tRemote configurationUsing an MF telephone1) The local programming extension is talking to the remoteprogrammer:qmmew tThe remote programmer must provide:ppasswordpprogramming codes.2) The remote programmer dials the system and is attendedby the Fax/DID feature:qmippassword pProgramming codes.Data protectionActivationn qhmdw tData protectionDeactivationn rhmdw tRelayActivation (only for HiPath 1120)n qmdtRelayActivation (only for HiPath 1120)n rmdtNight serviceActivationn qhhppassword tNight serviceDeactivationn rhhppassword tCall Waiting toneActivationn rlkw tCall Waiting toneDeactivationn qlkw tCOS (Class of service) Changeovern qidlpextension ppassword sFlash time detection for extensionsn qmhejw+ dtFeatureCodeAlarm clock(Daily)nqhjephour (e.g., 1230)tAlarm clock(Daily, except weekends)nqhjfphour (e.g., 1230)tAlarm clock (After a specified time period)nqhjgphour (e.g., 1230)tKBA.book Seite 6 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 7 7UCD subscriber group functionsSatellite PABXSpecial functions for ISDN linesAlarm clock(For a specified date and time)nqhjhpdate/time (e.g., 24121830)tAlarm clockDeactivationn rhjtFeatureCodeAgent availablen qhdftAgent unavailablen rhdftCalling a UCD subscriber groupn kmd.kmmsLogging into a UCD subscribergroupn qhdepgroup(if it belongs to more than one group)tLogging out of a UCD subscribergroupn rhdetUCD agent in servicen qhdgtUCD agent out of servicen rhdgtFeatureCodeFlash on external analog line(d)qieOperation as a Satellite PABXn lmd.lmmpnumber sFeatureCodeImmediate call forwarding for MSNActivationn qjhepexternalwpMSNtImmediate call forwarding for MSN Deactivationn rjhew tCall forwarding - no answer, for MSNActivationn qjhfpexternalwpMSNtCall forwarding - no answer, for MSNDeactivationn rjhfw tCall forwarding for MSN when the line is busyActivationn qjhgpexternalwpMSNtCall forwarding - Busy, for MSNDeactivationn rjhgw tCaller ID(Trace)s(d)qlhsRestriction for sending MSNActivationn qljtKBA.book Seite 7 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 8 8Restriction for sending MSNDeactivationn rljtUsing features provided bya carrier over an ISDN Networkn qidgpexternalpISDN code tNote 1:For Korea the numbering plan changes as follows:a) Access to the group of external lines is done with digit "9" instead of "0";b) Calling an operator terminal is done with digit "0" instead of "9";c) Group call pickup is done with sequence "*0" instead of "*57"d) Recovery of a parked call is done with sequence "*57" instead of "*0";Note 2:Feature Codes can be changed with the HiPath 1100 Manager. An expertshould be consulted in this case.KBA.book Seite 8 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 9 The information provided in this documentcontains merely general descriptions or char-acteristics of performance which in case ofactual use do not always apply as describedor which may change as the result of further development of the products.An obligation to provide the respective char-acteristics shall only exist if expressly agreedin the terms of the contract.All trademarks are the property of Siemens Enterprise Communications GmbH & Co. KGor their respective owners.© Siemens Ltda.Siemens CommunicationsRua Pedro Gusso, 2635 • Curitiba-PR/BRRef. No: A31003-K1270-U105-2-7619Subject to availability. Right of modification re-served. 26.01.2007 V6.0www.siemens.com/enterpriseKBA.book Seite 9 Freitag, 26. Januar 2007 9:34 09